Waiting For You
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Sakura waits for Li to ask her out. Please read and review. Thanks to Sakura Li inside.


Waiting For You  
  
Card Captor Sakura is not mine. I don't own it at all. If I did, Kero would take less naps.  
  
This story is for Sakura Li. Thanks for the review and the inspiration that got me out of my bed at 1:00 at night. This story is also for my friend, Nosilla, who anxiously awaits the day Li tells Sakura he likes her. Let's make this story for all fans of a Sakura/ Li relationship!  
  
"Bye Dad!" Sakura said to her father as she left.  
On her way to school, Sakura thought about Li. She was only in the fourth grade, but she really liked Li. She would tell him that, except Meilin was always hanging on him. Sakura was pretty sure he didn't like Meilin, but did that mean he liked her? 'He does seem protective of me and Meilin, at times,' Sakura thought to herself. This whole situation confused her.   
When Sakura got to school, she thought about arranging a meeting with Li. Then she could tell him how she felt. When she saw Meilin with Li, she decided not to say anything.   
* 5 years later *  
"So, Sakura, the dance is coming up soon. Have any guys asked you out?" Madison always wanted to know about Sakura's love life.  
"Five guys have asked me out so far."  
Madison raised an eyebrow. "Five guys? What did you say to them?"  
Sakura looked at the floor. "I told them no thanks."  
"Sakura, you have to get over Li. Find someone else. You always miss out on great dances just because Li didn't ask you to go with him."  
Sakura sighed and flopped on Madison's bed. "Do you think I should tell him, Madison? I mean, I couldn't do it five years ago. Do you think I have enough courage to go up to him and ask him to the dance?"  
"Honestly, no. If you had that much courage now, you would have already asked him, instead of letting five guys ask you, and then turning them down. I think you should find someone else."  
"I don't want anyone but Li. I would wait for him forever."  
Madison sighed. "Then, you might just have to wait forever, Sakura," she whispered.  
* 4 years later *  
Sakura was talking to her cousin Ken. "How do you really know if someone loves you?"  
"You don't really know until you ask or tell them that you love them," was Ken's reply.  
"Wonderful," Sakura said sarcastically.   
"So," Ken said, wanting to change the subject, "How many guys have asked you out?"  
Sakura glared at the phone. "A lot."  
"Let me guess, none of them were Li, so you said no thanks."  
"Hey, I don't know every single thing that happens in your love life!"  
"Which is strange, seeing as how you set me up with someone."  
"Well, Ken, I have school work to do. I have to go. Have fun on your date tonight."  
"All right, I will. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Sakura hung up the phone. She sat down in front of the computer and started typing her papers. College was hard enough without Ken calling her for date advice. She shook her head in disbelief that he would call her for date advice. As if she had been on one!   
Sakura couldn't think about her paper. She put on her coat and walked to the park in order to clear her head. It was a beautiful night. The sky had no clouds and no moon. Sakura could see a ton of stars.   
She sat down on a bench and sighed. She had had so many chances to tell Li how she felt, but had chickened out. Sakura always wanted a guy to tell her he liked her. She could never tell a boy she liked him because she could never form the words. Sakura always felt like if she ever had a crush on a guy while she had a crush on Li, she was betraying him. Of course, Sakura had crushes on movie stars, but it's not like she could actually have a relationship with a movie star.   
Behind her, someone said, "I thought I might find you here."  
Sakura turned around and gasped. It was Li. "Hi, Li. What do you want?"  
Li went around the bench and sat down facing Sakura. "Sakura, I've been thinking about this for a long time. Many years, actually." Li took a deep breath. "Sakura, I've fallen in love with you. I'm not sure if you love me, but I know that nothing can change how I feel."  
Sakura didn't know what to say. "Li, I... I've been waiting for you to say that since the fourth grade."  
Li smiled. "Well, I guess better late than never."  
Sakura nodded. "At least it's not too late."  
Sakura and Li looked in each others eyes and kissed under the starry sky. Sakura had finally heard what she waited to hear from Li. He loved her, and nothing could change that.  
  
This is actually my first CCS fic. I hope you liked it. If not, well, I can't change your opinion. So, tell me what you think. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
